


Mind Over Matter

by FluffyGuardian



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGuardian/pseuds/FluffyGuardian
Summary: Best friends and Sophomores Gon and Killua are struggling in their academic classes. Who do they turn to for help right before they think all hope is lost? Why, Kurapika, of course! He's a Senior, after all. Luckily, their new tutor was a few steps ahead and was setting up an after school study hall club... But what will come of the relationships being built and deteriorated because of it?This is going to be multiple chapters, though I don't know how many.Leorio will be added into the mix a couple/few chapters in! As should some other familiar faces.





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> ♥*♡∞:｡.｡　....　｡.｡:∞♡*♥ = A time skip.

“Aaaah! Killuaaaaaaaaaa!” Gon Freecss wailed, practically slamming his forehead onto the lunch table. Across from the boy sat his friend, Killua Zoldyck, who curiously stared back.   
  
“Hm? What’s wrong?”   
  
“I… Failed the pop quiz in Algebra today.” He replied with a defeated sigh. Killua’s eyelids fell half closed as he listened to Gon’s whining against the ambience of the cafeteria. He was well aware that his energetic companion was struggling in most of his courses, Algebra, English, and Science being the top offenders. It seemed the only class Gon was passing with both ease and flying colours was Gym. Though, that was a given considering the boy’s excess energy.    
  
“Eh?  _ That’s _ what you’re getting all worked up about?” The blue-eyed boy gave an indifferent scoff, waving a hand dismissively. “C’mon, Gon. It’s just a stupid pop quiz, those aren’t fair anyway. Let’s get lunch, I’m hungry!” Before Gon could continue, Killua had already pushed himself up and out of his seat to make his way towards the lunch line.   
  
“Killuaaaa, wait up!” 

 

                                                                                           ♥*♡∞:｡.｡　....　｡.｡:∞♡*♥   
  


 

With their trays full of food in hand, the two boys returned to their seats. While on the line, Gon had explained to his white haired companion the reasoning behind his desperation and determination to exceed in his academic classes. 

  
“So, let me get this straight…” Killua started, mixing the vegetable and rice on his lunch tray. “... The reason you want to start doing better in your classes is so that you can go to the dumb college your dad went to?” There was a bright twinkle in Gon’s chocolate brown eyes. He nodded eagerly.   
  
“Yep! It’s supposed to be a college for only the  _best_  of those who graduate from ‘Hunter High’! You have to have  _ outstanding _ marks in your academic classes and- Ah!” A brief yelp resonated from Gon as Killua reached over and pinched his nose to cut him off. His companion had a mischievous, cat-like smirk playing on his features.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know about college. ‘The School of Academic Hunters’.” Recoiling his hand from his familiar’s face, Killua started on his food. Gon rubbed at his nose, shooting the other a playful look. He attempted a swipe at the other’s nose for a retaliation attack! ...But, Killua leaned out of reach as though he were barely trying. With a giggle, he stuck out his tongue. “Heh, too slow!”   
  
“I wasn’t even trying!”   
  
  


“Yeah, right!”   
  
  
“I _ wasn’t _ !” Gon insisted, his titters forming into hearty laughter as Killua snickered and cackled across from him. 

  
  


It seemed as though snowy-haired boy’s tactics had distracted his friend. Or, at the very least lifted his dampened spirits enough for him to start eating. Gon looked up from his food, cheeks stuffed with the rice he was eagerly shoveling into them.  
  
“Sho, Kirrua-”  
  
“Oi! Swallow first, stupid. I can’t understand you.” The other huffed. Gon did as he was told, giving a sheepish giggle before continuing.  
  
“Killua, where were you during Algebra last period? I just remembered you weren’t there for the pop quiz… Or _any_ quiz or test, now that I think about it.” At the inquiry, Killua blinked down at at his green-haired friend. Gon simply stared back. “... Killu-”  
  
“I thought you already knew!”  
  
“K-knew?”  
  
“Yeah! That I cut classes whenever we get a test, quiz, or if I just don’t want to go.” Killua crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin pridefully. An odd noise of confusion emitted from Gon.  
  
“Cut class? But, Killua! Your grades!” He cried out before receiving a dismissive shrug from his companion.   
  
“I don’t understand what we’re learning. Why try on a test I’m going to fail, anyway?” Killua shoveled the last few spoonfuls of rice into his mouth, his brow furrowed, betraying his frustration. “Ish shtupi’.” Gon’s expression softened. He had always be the one venting to Killua about *his own* grades and how he was struggling in classes. The boy never thought that his dear friend might be struggling with his own academic classes, too.   
  
Gon’s gaze fell to Killua’s free hand. It was balled into a fist. Almost instinctively, he reached out to place his own hand on the other’s. Killua’s attention snapped to Gon once he made contact. Gon’s warm, brown eyes met Killua’s piercing blue ones. Their gazes remained locked for a few moments before Gon offered a tender smile to his companion.   
  
  
“Don’t worry, Killua!” The hopeful boy reassured. “I’ll figure out a way for us to get better with our classes. There has to be _something_ we can do…!” Gon’s hand slowly recoiled, having said what he needed to say. He no longer required Killua’s undivided attention. After a few long moments of silence, Killua’s eyelids fluttered closed as he shook his head, somewhat flustered.   
  
“Focus on yourself. I could care less about if I pass or no- Gah!” Killua cried out as he felt his nose get pinched. His eyes snapped open to see Gon with an outstretched arm and a bright, child-like smile lighting up his face.  
  
“I care if you pass or not, even if you don’t.” He stated. “I meant it! I’ll figure out _something_ to help us get better. Maybe then you won’t have to skip classes all the time.” Killua snorted after a few moments of silence and gave a gentle smack to Gon’s hand to move it out of his face.  
  
“Pssh, yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that.”  
  
“Yep! … Oh, and Killua?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“... I got’cha that time!” Gon teased. The white haired teen shot the other a challenging look.   
  
“Oi, oi… You only got me because I wasn’t trying.” Killua boasted, waggling a finger in the other’s direction. Gon giggled with a mild shake of his head. Whatever helped his friend feel better. He felt responsible. If the period wasn’t almost over, Gon would have taken the rest of his lunch break brainstorming ways that he and Killua could pick up their grades. The opportunity obviously wasn’t going to fall in their laps. 

 

  
                                                                                             ♥*♡∞:｡.｡　....　｡.｡:∞♡*♥  
  
  
  


While he knew he should’ve been paying attention during this period, Gon’s mind was racing with potential ideas for himself and his friend. A paper laid out in front of him, most areas of it scratched out in pen. Drawing a breath, Gon ran a hand through his spiky hair. His brow furrowed as his brown eyes grazed each of the failed ideas that were scribbled out. He idly tapped at his chin with the pen he was holding.

  
_‘The closest I got to an idea was me and Killua studying after school somewhere…’_ His nose wrinkled in disdain. _‘But how are me and Killua supposed to study things we don’t understand?’_ He found himself wanting to put his head down and attempt to reel in any more successful ideas. Fishing was far easier for him than academics were. _‘It’s not like we have any friends we can turn to who understand this. We could’ve just asked them.’_ Gon pouted, though a curiosity ignited in him. Were there any others struggling as he was? He scanned the room, eyeing his diligent classmates as they worked… Maybe he should’ve been paying attention these past few periods. Brainstorming could’ve waited until he got home. This was the last period in he and Killua’s day, anywa-  
  
_Ring-ring!_ __  
__  
Gon perked up as the bell sounded, officially ending his day, as if on cue. Gon’s shoulders sagged. He was hoping to meet up with Killua to walk home with good news. Shoving the papers and pen in his bag, he rose from the chair and exited the classroom.  
  
  
The two usually met up on the last floor, just before exiting the doors. There’s something satisfying about walking out the front doors of the school with your best friend. They’ve done so even a couple of years before their high school careers. Gon came to a halt right before the front doors, peering around.   
  
“Huh. Killua’s not here, yet.” Gon shrugged if off. His friend could have easily been in the bathroom or striking up brief conversation with others. Regardless, he always kept Gon close and Gon did the same in return.  
  
The boy continued to eye the passing students as they exited either solo, in pairs, or in groups, offering a friendly wave to those he was familiar with. Though one familiar person and voice caught his attention.  
  
“Yes, yes, have a wonderful evening, kids!” It was Mr. Netero, the Principal of Hunter High, pleasantly dismissing Gon’s fellow high schoolers as they passed.  
  
“Mr. Netero!” The boy exclaimed blissfully, nudging past the flock of teenagers to approach. Isaac Netero casted a glance in Gon’s direction before breaking out into a small smile.   
  
“Gon Freecss! It’s good to see you, boy. How have things been for you in school, eh?”  
  
“Good, Mr. Netero!” Gon piped, happily. After a moment, the boy’s chipper expression faltered, his chocolate orbs betraying his troubles. “Well… Not exactly.” The elderly principal gazed down at Gon, a curious light in his dark eyes.   
  
“Oh? Do tell, maybe there’s something I can do to help.” While Mr. Netero wasn’t completely sure he could be of assistance, he at least put the offer out for the young man in case he could find a solution to whatever ailed him. Gon shoved his hands in his pockets and swayed back and forth on his feet. He pouted.  
  
“Me… And Killua too, are failing our classes. We don’t understand the things the teachers are teaching us.” The small boy admitted with a sour look tainting his features. As he spoke, Mr. Netero’s face seemed to light up.  
  
“Oh, well isn’t that just delightful news!” He exclaimed with a hearty laugh, much to Gon’s confusion. The boy gazed up at his principal with round, curious eyes.  
  
“I… Don’t understand. Isn’t that bad?”  
  
“Well, yes. But, you’re in luck, Gon Freecss!” The elder came down from his hooting and hollering, reaching out with a hand to tussle Gon’s spiky hair. “A young man presented an idea to me recently for a club after school. _An After School Tutoring Club_!” Gon’s jaw hung open, he felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widened. Could this be…? “Quite the bright young man, might I add. He’s a Senior student. A little bit taller than you, short blonde hair that reaches a little above his shoulders… His name is Kurapika, I believe? He asked if he could start an after school club to help struggling students learn the material they were having trouble with.” Gon’s gaping maw began to transform into that large, familiar grin as Mr. Netero continued. “And well, I thought it was a _spectacular_ idea and that all he had to do were find at the very least 2 students who were interested.” The elderly man flashed a wink at Gon.  
  
“S-so, me and Killua can…!” The brown-eyed boy could barely contain his excitement and energy. The principal met Gon with a slow, affirmative nod.  
  
“If you can find that young man Kurapika, the both of you express interest to him about his tutoring club, I’m sure that would make him very happy. Then, him and I can work out the rest.”  
  
“Ah!” Gon leapt into the air, victoriously and hollered. “YEEEEEEES! Now all I have to do is tell Killu-”  
  
“GON!” As if prompted, Killua called out to his friend, looking fairly bemused. Gon gave a exhilarated wave to his companion.  
  
“I’m coming, Killua!” He called out before turning back to the principal. “Thank you, Mr. Netero!”  
  
“Anytime, young man! I believe Kurapika might still be around putting up flyers to advertise the program. Perhaps you two can catch him before he’s done.” The man suggested, chuckling at the green-haired boy’s energy.  
  
“I’ll let Killua know right now and we’ll look for this ‘Kurapika’ guy!” Gon delivered one final wave to Mr. Netero before he started towards his best friend.  
  
“What’re you so excited about?” Killua probed, eyes narrowed suspiciously at Gon’s wild grin.  
  
“You’ll _never_ guess the news, Killua! It’s great!”  
  
“Well? Hurry up and tell me.” The white haired boy gave Gon a playful shove, obviously impatient and confused. Gon giggled, spreading his arms wide.  
  
“Mr. Netero told me that this smart Senior named Kurapika is trying to start his own after school club for, get this, _tutoring_!” The boy pumped a fist into the air, seeming more animated than usual. Killua returned the news with a blank, unenthused stare. Gon stared back, his smile falling flat. He was expecting Killua to be as excited as he was.   
  
“And…?”  
  
“Well, he said that if at least two students who are struggling talked to him and agreed to join the club, that Kurapika could start it up to help students like us who don’t understand what they’re learning.”  
  
“Gon, I already told you that I don’t care if I pass or don’t pass. Why would I waste my time with something like tutoring if _I don’t care_?” Killua shifted on his feet and adjusted his backpack. A mild frown made itself apparent on Gon’s lips.  
  
“I told you, because _I_ care.” Gon stared at Killua who refused to meet his gaze and had his arms crossed stubbornly. A long, awkward silence between the two hung in the air, only to be disturbed by the faint chattering of a several straggling teenagers on their way out. Gon leaned to the side to try and lock eyes with his stubborn friend. “Can we at least try and find him and then you try it out?” He pleaded quietly, giving his friend the puppy-dog eyes. After brief moment, Killua drew a breath and sighed, running his hands through his mangled hair.  
  
“Fine, fine. I’ll _try._ It doesn’t mean I’ll __stay if I don’t like it.” He agreed. Gon’s face lit up again with a grin.  
  
“Great! Thanks, Killua! Now, Mr. Netero said Kurapika was putting up flyers for his club last time he saw him. Let’s check around!”  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                  ♥*♡∞:｡.｡　....　｡.｡:∞♡*♥

 

  
“KURAPIKAAAAAAAA!” Gon called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. The barren halls of the school echoed. They had searched both the first and second floors already. Killua followed behind Gon, staring at him with a raised brow.   
  
“Oi, oi! Why are you yelling?”    
  
“Kurapika has to be on one of these floors if he’s putting out flyers, right? He has to hear me if I yell for him.” Gon replied as he continued down the hallway with the other.   
  
“You’re going to lose your voice if you keep it up.”   
  
“Do  _ you _ want to yell for him?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“So, let me do it!” Gon beamed as they turned the corner. 

  
  


Killua perked up as he heard the faint shuffling of papers. Peering out from behind Gon, who was checking the bulletin boards for flyers, he noticed a young, blonde man with short hair, reaching down for a stack of papers after having just tacked one up.   
  
“Hey, Killua!” Gon bounced on his toes in excitement. “There’s a flyer on the bulletin board here for the club! We  _ have _ to be getting close!”   
  
“Err, Gon, I think he’s right-”   
  
“KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Like a chain reaction, Gon screamed, Killua grimaced, and the young blonde man jumped in shock, the small stack of papers he was holding scattered onto the floor around him. He looked around somewhat frantically before his cloudy grey eyes fell upon the two boys.   
  
“... There.” Killua finished with a sigh. He stepped out from behind Gon, not without giving him a light slap on the shoulder to get his attention, one hand jammed in his pocket, the other raised in a wave. “Oi, are you Kurapika?” Gon casted a curious glance at his friend before following his gaze to the taller male in the distance.    
  
“Y… Yes, I am. Can I help you?” The teenager, Kurapika, knelt down to begin picking up the papers.   
  
“Yeah. We were looking to-” Killua started, but was cut off by Gon.   
  
“Ah! Kurapika!” The green-haired boy chirped, breaking into a sprint down the hall towards the blonde. Killua stared incredulously at Gon.   
  
“G-Gon! Wait!” Killua’s words fell upon deaf ears. Gon was already charging at full speed towards the blonde boy, his excitement piquing. Kurapika glanced up from the papers on the floor, his grey eyes widening as the 15 year old raced towards him. Frozen in place, Kurapika could do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut and tense up, bracing for impact.    
  


Gon collided into Kurapika, sending him falling backwards onto his rear. Hovering over him was Gon, grinning from ear to ear. Killua sucked his teeth, making his own dash for the two, albeit more controlled.   
  
“Kurapika, we heard you were starting an after school tutoring club! We wanted to a- Ah!” Gon yelped getting yanked backwards onto his feet by his white-haired friend.    
  
“You idiot, you can’t just go ramming into people like that and then ask them to join their club!” Killua hissed viciously. Gon stared back at him, blankly.    
  
“Oh, I just got so excited, I forgot to slow down.” Gon giggled, barely abashed by his actions. He reached out and extended an arm to help the dazed Kurapika up.   
  
“Ah… Thank you.” The blonde accepted the offer after a few moments, getting pulled to his feet with ease. Gon was strong for someone his size, not that Kurapika weighed too much. He dusted off the back of his pants before smoothing out his long-sleeved, cream sweater vest. “So, you two are interested in joining the club?”   
  
“Gon, mostly. I’m no-” Killua received Gon’s hand slapped over his mouth. “Mmph-!”   
  
“Yes! We’re both  _ veeeery _ interested in joining!” Gon received a glare in turn as he spoke for the both of them. Kurapika gazed down at the two, looking them over. Almost, appraising them.   
  
“Well, I didn’t expect to get two candidates for the club so soon. I’m certainly surprised.” The blonde brought a hand to his chin, giving a quiet hum. “What are you two struggling with academics-wise?” Killua pried Gon’s hand off his mouth. He soon snatched his friend up in a headlock and began to noogie him aggressively. Gon wailed and began to nudge Killua with an elbow to get him off. While Kurapika was amused by this two-man circus that approached him with interest, an amused smile barely met his lips. “You two shouldn’t be roughhousing in the halls.”   
  
“Killua, stop! I’m trying to talk!” Gon struggled.    
  
“Don’t do that again, then!” Killua cackled before Gon managed to nudge him off. Gon shook his head with a disapproving look before turning back to Kurapika eagerly. “Sorry about that. But, both me and Killua are struggling in Algebra I, English, and Earth Science, I think.” Gon’s eyes, pleading and round, stared up at Kurapika. “We really, really,  _ really _ want to get better grades on our academics so we can apply to the School of Academic Hunters! Please, will you let us join your club?” Kurapika’s expression seemed to soften some at Gon’s plea. His eyelids fluttered closed.   
  
“Well, you certainly seem invested enough, err…”    
  
“Gon! And this is my best friend, Killua!” The boy offered an introduction for himself and his companion. Kurapika nodded.   
  
“Thank you. I’m Kurapika, as you seem to already know. Gon, you seem driven by motivation.” Kurapika offered a small smile to the energetic boy before his gaze shifted to Killua. “Your friend, however, he doesn’t strike me to be as motivated as you. For this group, I  _ need _ at least two people to hold it together.” At that, he bent down once more to pick up the scattered flyers. Gon’s expression fell.    
  
“H-he is motivated! Or else… Or else we wouldn’t have come looking for you together!” Gon exclaimed. Killua looked over at him incredulously.    
  
“Gon!” He hissed.   
  
“Please, Kurapika, we promise we’ll stay in the club!” He whimpered, expression full of desperation. As if to show his sincerity, Gon knelt down and began picking up the scattered papers from the floor as fast as he could before the blonde could get to them, holding them out as a sort of offering. Kurapika locked gazes with Gon, his stormy eyes meeting the other’s pleading ones. He then looked to Killua to see if he had any objections. He studied the blue eyed boy’s features of confliction for a few, long moments. After, he took the papers from Gon and rose.    
  
“I’ll speak to Mr. Netero about it before I leave today. If he agrees to it, I’ll come find you two tomorrow and fill you in.” Kurapika closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, a small smile graced his features. “Does that sound alright?” Gon’s expression lit up.   
  
“Yes! That’s alright by us.” He pulled Killua closer to him.   
  
“Err, yeah. That sounds good.” The boy’s blue eyes casted a sidelong glance at Gon.   
  
“Perfect. Thanks so much, you two.” Kurapika offered a polite bow, which was returned by the two smaller boys. “See you soon, if all goes well.” At that, Kurapika turned on his heel and continued down the hall.   
  


“See you soon, Kurapika!” Gon called out after him with a wave. He then beamed at Killua. “That went great, didn’t it? He seems really nice!” Killua shook his head.   
  
“Gon, I told you, there was a chance that I  _ wouldn’t _ stay! Why would you promise him that we would!?” His blue eyes pierced Gon’s brown ones.   
  
“I just think you’ll like it and stay! I have a good feeling.”   
  
“You can’t decide things based on feelings, Gon.”   
  
“I have before!” Gon beamed. Killua opened his mouth to retort, though any words fell into a sigh. He couldn’t argue with Gon’s bountiful optimism.    
  
“Let’s hope your feeling is right.” Killua shrugged. “Anyway, because of all that, you owe me something.” He claimed, turning to go back around the corner towards the staircase.    
  
“Huh-?!” Gon hurried after him. “Like what?”   
  
“Hmmm… Buy me a snack from the store!”   
  
“Aw, do I have to?”   
  
“Yep.” Killua huffed. “I should’ve said  _ two _ snacks, but I’m being nice.”   
  
“Fine, fiiine.” Gon agreed. He was in too much of a good mood. It seems as though the opportunity  _ did  _ land right in their laps after all!    
  
  
Hopefully, tomorrow the great news would come around about how Kurapika was able to start up the tutoring club!    
  
  
  
All they had to do was wait. . .

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend convinced me to start up a fanfiction based on my HxH Highschool AU.
> 
> Admittedly, I'm out of practice, I haven't written a fan fiction in a good several years. But! I'm hoping this'll help me improve on my writing skills when I have nothing to do in my downtime. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~! Stay tuned for more chapters! :D


End file.
